Rising Water
by Wootar16
Summary: Alex and Sean get caught in a thunder storm and things quickly go wrong.


**Okay guys so here is my latest one shot. This idea came to me a few weeks back when our town had a massive thunder storm, and I thought, what if Alex and Sean got stuck in one? This is the product of that thought. As always, big thanks to Catherine. From now on, unless I say otherwise (which I probably won't) assume she's made this story like 1000x better than it was. ENJOY!**

"Nikita, we're just on our way back. The weather is really bad. We'll get there as soon as we can." Alex said through her comm unit as Sean drove the car along the road.

The weather had gone from bad to worse as they were driving back to Division and Alex could see the water accumulating on the road in front of them. Sean had slowed their speed as they made their way onto a bridge. They were in the middle of the bridge when Alex was suddenly jerked to the side, hitting her head on the cold glass window.

The unexpected jolt made them disoriented, and wasn't until the ice cold water started filling the car they realized what was going on. The bridge had given out and their car had been swept into the river. The car hit the water a few feet below them and water instantly entered the car.

"Dammit!" Sean cursed as the water in the car started to rise "Alex, you okay?" he asked her alarmed as he looked at her to make sure she was okay.

She gave him a shaky nod, looking around nervously trying to figure a way out of the car.

Out of instinct Sean immediately reached over and undid Alex's seatbelt before he opened her door. "Go!" He yelled to her.

"Sean! I'm not…" Alex tried arguing with him.

"Just go!" Sean yelled to her again, this time forcefully pushing her out of the car.

Alex was suddenly pulled away from the car by the current. She was tossed around in the water before she was finally able to make her way to the surface. She broke the water and instantly took a deep breath of air. The current in the water was strong and Alex had to use all her strength to keep her head above water.

Sean struggled to open his door. He had reverted to cutting off his seatbelt but the door wouldn't budge. The pressure of the water had shut the passenger side door so he knew he didn't have a whole lot of options left. The water in the car had risen almost to the ceiling and the cold water was causing him to lose feeling in his body. He was running out of time.

Alex pulled herself onto the bank of the river. She finally let her arms and legs relax. She was about to lay down on the ground to catch her breath when she looked back and realized Sean was nowhere to be found. A wave of panic swept through her body as her eyes scanned the water looking for him as she feared the worst.

Sean lifted his head to the small pocket of air left in the car and took a final deep breath of air. Gathering all the strength he had left, he turned and smashed the window with his knife in one final attempt to get out of the car. The glass broke and the car filled to the top with water. He pulled himself out of the car, using the roof as leverage.

He was glad he had SEAL training as he swam to the surface; if not he might have never made it. His head broke the water and he gasped for air.

"Sean!" Alex called when she finally saw him. She ran down closer to where he was and reached out for him.

He grabbed her hand as she pulled him out of the water dragging him onto the dirt.

"Are you okay?" Sean asked her tiredly, taking deep breathes of air as she cradled his head in her lap.

Alex let out a dry chuckle. "You are unbelievable." She shook her head, amazed by how he could be more worried about her then he was about himself.

Sean smiled. "It's not the first time you've told me that." He said, lightening the mood.

Alex instantly blushed before getting back to the situation at hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so." Sean said quietly.

Alex was going to move when she felt something warm on her hand. The rain had finally died down and she was able to get a good look at it. Her hand was covered in blood.

_Sean's blood_

Alex panicked as she looked at Sean. "What happened!?"

"What?" Sean asked, confused. He hadn't noticed that anything was wrong.

He looked at Alex's hand and saw it was covered in his blood. Looking down at his leg he saw the large cut from just above his knee down to his ankle. Pieces of glass were sticking out of the wound.

"I must have cut it on the window." Sean groaned, moving the fabric of his pants to get a better look.

Alex pulled Sean further up the bank and laid him under a large tree. She walked around him and knelt in front of his leg that was cut. She grabbed a knife from her boot and cut open his pant leg.

Alex suddenly became nervous as she looked at the wound. It was at least 2 inches deep and he was losing a lot of blood. Her face went pale when she realized how seriously injured he was.

"Sean what do I do?" Alex asked panicked. She was completely at loss and knew he had better field training then she did.

"You need to tie off the wound at the top of my leg. Stop the blood flow." He explained.

Alex nodded and pulled off her belt. Using the knife she made another whole in it to make sure it could go tight around his leg. She lifted his leg and slipped the belt underneath before pulling it around his thigh and and placing prong into the new whole.

Alex grimaced as he let out a groan of pain "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Alex mumbled, her voice shaking.

"It's okay." Sean said softly, trying to keep her as calm as possible "Don't touch the glass" He warned her quickly when she made a move to remove it.

"What why?" Alex asked confused. The shards were sticking out of his leg and her first reaction was to pull them out.

"If you pull them out you could hit an artery. Trust me. Just leave it for now." He said as he finally calmed his breathing.

She took off her jacket and wadded it up placing it under his head as a make shift pillow.

"I need to get you out of here." Alex said nervously, still looking at the cut on his leg.

Her hands were covered in his blood and she could see he was getting pale and weak. It was then she realized neither of them had comm units or phones.

"Shit!" Alex breathed frustrated.

"What?" Sean asked her.

"We don't have a phone, and our comms won't work either!" She told him, not being able to hide her edge on her voice.

"We'll figure something out." Sean said, he was trying to be reassuring but his voice was losing volume and Alex was growing more worried about him.

"Sean, you have to stay awake." Alex said moving up closer to his head. She cupped his face in her hands and looked at him. "Hey. You're okay." She said softly, her eyes filling with tears.

Sean gave her a weak nod. He lifted his hand and placed it on the side of her face. Running his thumb over her cheek he smiled. "I know."

Swallowing back her tears, Alex looked over at the knife that still lay next to Sean's leg. She picked it up and took it out of it's sheath.

"Al, what are you doing?" Sean asked looking at her.

"If my tracker goes offline Birkhoff will get the alert. They'll be able to find our position." She said as she felt around on her hip for where the tracker implant was.

Sean looked at her horrified. "Alex no! Give me the knife." He said grabbing her wrist. He wasn't going to let her cut her side open like that.

"Sean I need to do this or god knows how long it'll take for them to realize we need help." She said still feeling her side, dismissing his words.

"Then do it to me." Sean pleaded.

"Are you crazy? No. You're already bleeding enough. I'll be fine." She pointed out to him. "Aha" she said proudly as she felt the small bump under her skin.

"Alex!" Sean said, still not letting go over her wrist.

"Sean I'll be fine." She said pulling away from him.

She knew he would try to stop her again so she went a little ways away where she knew Sean wouldn't be able to reach her. She took the knife and wiped it off on her pant leg before bringing it to her side. Taking a deep breath she plunged the knife into her skin. The knife went straight into her hip and she felt it go through the small device.

* * *

Nikita walked over to Birkhoff station. "Any word from Alex yet?" She asked, wondering what was taking the couple so long.

"No nothing yet. I thin-" Birkhoff paused as his computer started to beep. He opened the notification and his face instantly paled.

"What's wrong?" Nikita asked looking at her friend.

"Alex's tracker just went offline." He explained

"What!?" Nikita yelled turning to face the large screen inside Division. "Sean's tracker is still active?" She asked looking at the green blinking dot on the screen.

"Yeah but he's not moving. In fact, neither of them have for over 20 minutes." Birkhoff said staring intently at his screen.

"Birkhoff get Michael and find a way to get us out there!" Nikita yelled running to the armoury.

"Got it!" He yelled after her retreating figure.

Nikita walked into the vehicle bay and was met by Michael who was finishing packing up the back of an SUV.

"Let's go." Michael said. "Team 1 is already geared up. They just left." He said starting the car as Nikita got into the passenger seat.

As soon as Nikita was in the car Michael tore out onto the street. Soon they were just behind the other teams car.

"Birkhoff sent us the coordinates. It's about 40 minutes away." Michael said.

"Let's make it 20." Nikita said, biting down on her nail.

Michael nodded before turning on the sirens the car had. He was glad Percy had thought of everything when he decked out these cars. Michael pulled out in front of the other team to lead them where they were going.

* * *

Alex pulled the knife out of her side and winced as the serrated edge pulled on her skin. She pull her shirt down and walked back over to where Sean was.

"Sean?" Alex asked, seeing his eyes were dropping closed. "Sean!" Alex yelled louder running over to him. She knelt in front of him and cradled his head in her lap. "Sean! Hey, stay with me, please" She called again, running a hand through his hair.

"Al?" Sean asked quietly. His thoughts were staring to become hazy as he opened his eyes to look at her.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief. "Sean, Hun you need to stay awake, okay?" Alex told him, new tears pooling on her light blue orbs.

He nodded his head slightly before reaching over and grasping her hand his. He held onto it tightly letting her know he was still okay. Minutes ticked by and Sean grew weaker, his grip on Alex's hand slowly getting lighter.

"Al" He asked looking up at her face.

"Yeah?" Alex replied looking down at him.

"I love you." He said softly. "More than anything. I need you to know that."

"Sean stop it. You don't get to say your goodbyes. You don't." Alex said, tears falling down her face.

"I'm sorry." Sean said softly as he reached up and wiped the tears from her face.

"I love you too Sean. So much." She said kissing him.

He kissed her back before she pulled away. "I love you." She said again in between her sobs.

Alex's head shot up at the sound of tires screeching. She saw Nikita jumping out of the car and running down the side of the river to where they were.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief. Turning back to Sean her stomach dropped and her heart was in her throat as she saw his eyes were closed. "Sean?" She called shaking him gently. "Sean!" She screamed.

"No, no, no, no." She said desperately cupping his face in her hands. "Sean!" She yelled again.

"Alex!" Nikita yelled running over to her. "Michael get the stretcher!" Nikita yelled back to him, her voiced lined with panic as she saw Alex kneeling over Sean's motionless body.

"Got it!" Michael yelled grabbing the collapsible gurney from the back of the car.

"Alex." Nikita said moving over to her.

"Sean no!" Alex yelled again. "Sean you have to wake up. Sean please." Alex pleaded with him desperately.

Seconds later Michael and two other agents next to them.

Nikita pulled Alex away from where Sean was laying to give the medical field agents more room.

"Don't touch me!" Alex screamed, trying to get out of Nikita's strong grip and back over to Sean.

"Heartbeats low and thready but he's alive." One of the agents said as he loaded Sean onto the gurney.

Alex chocked out a sob as she heard Sean was still alive.

The agents strapped him in and made their way with him back to the car. Once they were three-quarters of the way up the hill Alex snapped back to reality. She scrambled away from Nikita's grip and ran up the hill. Nikita was close behind her and held her back when she tried to get into the same van as Sean.

"Nikita, let me go!" She yelled, trying to release herself from Nikita's hold.

"Alex you can't go with him. There isn't enough room." Nikita said. She held Alex back until the SUV pulled away.

"Come on." Michael said getting into the driver's seat.

Both Alex and Nikita jumped into the car as Michael drove back to Division.

* * *

Alex ran into medical. "Where is he?" She asked when she saw one of the agents who had brought him in.

"He's in surgery. We lost him on our way here. We were able to revive him but he wasn't doing so well." The agent replied sadly.

Alex stood unmoving from her position as she listened to the agent describe Sean's condition, tears streaming down her face. Nikita walked up to her and gently lead Alex to a chair while the agent left the room.

"He has to be okay Nikita. I need him to be okay." Alex chocked out as she sat down.

"I know. He's going to be okay though. He has you. He has a reason to fight." Nikita assured her.

Alex nodded her head slowly, not saying anything. Nikita sat down next to Alex.

"You want to get cleaned up?" Nikita asked. Alex's arms were still covered in Sean's blood.

"No, I need to make sure he's okay first." Alex replied quietly, feeling completely drained.

Nikita nodded in understanding. There was silence for a few moments before Nikita turned to face Alex.

"What happened out there?" She asked the young girl. Alex was soaking wet and was only wearing her white tank top and it was stained crimson with Sean's blood.

"The bridge gave out under the car. Sean got me out but he had to climb through the window. He cut his leg. I tried to stop the bleeding but I -" Alex stuttered out, her heart thumping in her chest as the events of the night played on her mind.

"Shhh it's okay." Nikita said comfortingly.

"Nikita there was so much blood." Alex whispered as she began to pick at the dried blood under her nails.

Nikita didn't know how to respond so she simply wrapped a comforting arm around Alex and stayed silent.

They waited and waited for news on Sean's condition. Alex felt as though she was going to go insane. No one would tell her anything. She had resorted to pacing the hallway and Nikita sat on the chair looking sadly at the girl.

The only time Nikita was able to get Alex to leave was when she noticed the blood seeping through the young girl's shirt and dragged her to get her wound stitched up.

An hour and a half after he was brought in the doctor finally came out of Sean's room. Alex noticed him first and was instantly beside him waiting for an explanation.

The doctor didn't say anything and Alex grew increasingly nervous. "He's a very lucky man." The doctor said finally.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief and covered her mouth with her hand.

"He lost a lot of blood and he'll be tired when he wakes up but we expect him to make a full recovery. He's going to be okay."

"Thank you." Alex said relieved. "When can I see him?" She asked desperately.

"You can go into his room now. He should be waking up in the next few minutes." The doctor explained.

Alex said a quick thank you before running down the long hall that lead to Division's recovery rooms. Stopping at the door Alex's heart dropped.

Sean was breathing but she had never seen him this weak. Not even when he 'died' and they had to break him out of the CIA. He had a blanket pulled up to his waist and an IV line sticking out of his arm. His leg was in a cast and was resting on top of the blanket that covered him.

Alex slowly stepped in, as if making on wrong move would cause something bad to happen. She walked over and sat down in a chair next to his bed. She laced her fingers through his and gently ran her thumb over his hand.

"I'm so sorry Sean." She said as a single tear slipped down her face, she rested her hand on his.

Alex's head shot up when she felt Sean move a few minutes later.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Sean said quietly.

Alex let out a small laugh. "Hey." She said standing up.

"Hey." He said as he placed his hand behind her neck and pulled her into a kiss.

Alex instantly kissed him back before pulling away. "I shouldn't have left you in that car. I should've made sure you got out." Her lips trembled and a fresh wave of tears welled up on her eyes, guilt washing over her.

"Alex, stop it." Sean said, not too harshly but enough to get his point across. "You know I would rather die than let anything happen to you. If something happened to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself, especially if I was the reason."

"Sea-" Alex started.

"No. Stop." Sean told her cutting off her argument. "We're both fine and nothing is going happen to happen to us. Alright? I'm fine." Sean repeated.

Alex nodded her head and wiped her tears, deciding not argue with him.

Sean moved his hand and pushed Alex's shirt up just enough to see the stitches on her side. He ran his thumb over the stitches and frowned.

"I'm sorry." Sean told her with a heavy sigh.

"Sean it was my choice." Alex pointed out.

"Still, I wish you hadn't done it to yourself." Sean replied his thumb stopping over the stitches.

"I would do anything to protect you. Like you said, we're both fine." Alex told him with a smile as she gently removed his hand from her hip and clasped it in hers. "Now, get some rest." Alex advised him gently.

Sean smiled at her words. When she told him to get some rest he moved over in the bed. Without hesitating Alex lay down next to him and wrapped her arm around his waist. She laid head on his chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart. "I love you, Sean Pierce." She said as she kissed his chest.

"I love you too, Alexandra Pierce." He said putting a Russian flare on her first name. He kissed her forehead before wrapping his arms around her waist.

Alex smiled widely as her name of only a few weeks left his lips. She smiled at the sight of their matching wedding rings before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
